Bloody Blossoms
by MateriaFlower1-1
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke had never had a placid relationship. What with attempted murder and emotional abuse, it was nigh on chaotic. But still, at the end of it all, she loved him. And behind her eyelids every night as he slept by her side, just out of reach, all she saw were bloody blossoms. One shot series on the SasuSaku pairing; romance, angst a touch of other genres.
1. 005 Fear

**_Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto_**

_So here's a new oneshot series! I mean, there are quite a few of these, I'm sure, so thanks for clicking on mine. You may have seen me around from '__**Pearl Eyes and Moonlight'**__, but if not then it's a series of NaruHina oneshots. Shameless self-promotion aside, I hope you enjoy this new series! :)_

_Oh, the angst! Oh, how it burns within the SasuSaku relationship! Whelp, I'm not one to change that now, am I? Enjoy!_

* * *

_005\. Fear_

The eyes of the Sharingan had long been a weapon in war. So valued were they, that eyes would be stolen from another living person's face, in order to merely see as the Uchiha did. So treasured were they, that entire families would be slaughtered just for the bloody red eyes.

Many people looked at the Uchiha with fear, for their red eyes and their blank faces, holding calculating minds. And when the entire clan was wiped out, they were glad. There was a collective sigh of relief from the village as the threat of being placed into a red and black coma left them. But there was still one boy left.

They feared he would do them wrong. They were right.

She was the only woman who would look at him brazenly without a shred of fear in her eyes, when they were young. But as they grew up... That faded, and fear was all that pervaded her emerald eyes.

When he came back to the village after the long war finally ended, she could not look at him, not when those red eyes had made her see him stabbing her. Not when because of those red eyes, she'd thought she was dead.

But he coaxed her round, despite her mind's willing. He promised that he wouldn't use his eyes on her ever again in a snowy park, in December. She smiled at him, shyly, and nodded. Ino gave her such a lecture that night, and Hinata and TenTen understood how it felt to love that deeply, but they too looked at her with troubled faces. They too, didn't trust this man. They all looked at him with fear; fear over what he could do to her. And she was grateful, but her heart was not. Her heart wanted for her to click her fingers, and everything to change back to how it used to be. How she liked it being.

Naruto too tried to dissuade her, what with his serious face and earnest eyes that always seemed to disarm her. She wasn't used to this sincere Naruto, she was used to the joyous, effervescent Naruto, jumping around in bright orange.

"Sakura, he's my best friend, but I worry about you." He said gravely, cerulean eyes looking down at the thawing ground. "He showed you him killing you last time, and he has tried to kill you before. Who knows what he could do." He warned, speaking as though he were recounting a premonition. He must've seen the torn, painful look on her face because he took her out for Ramen then, and they didn't talk about it again. But she teased him about Hinata as much as she possibly could've.

Despite all their advice, she trusted him anyway. She spent her days in the hospital and her nights in his arms. She was happy, but the shreds of fear still remained in her eyes, slowly shrinking day by day.

Until finally, she wasn't scared anymore. She was happy - happy with to be with him. And her joy bloomed alongside the flowers of summer.

In the depths of the short nights, when the world finally cooled to black, she shot awake, and woke him up too amid a heavy sweat and tossing and turning.

His eyes glowed red in the darkness of their surroundings and she couldn't feel anything, see anything, smell anything or hear anything of her world anymore. All she saw were the falling petals covered in thick red blood. Blood, that she felt slide down her body tortuously slow. She heard a thousand swords being drawn, over and over, and she smelt his blood, the scent that burned and stung her nostrils, as he threw himself before her, over and over.

She didn't know how long that lasted. It felt like days, maybe weeks.

She awoke in a hospital bed, bright white sheets and walls and lights stinging her eyes. And all she could see as he stood over her was the bright red star no longer in his eyes, and the falling bloody blossoms.

The whole hospital heard her scream of fear.

* * *

_So there we are! I hope you liked it, even if it did end on that note... Please review if you'd liked, and follow for updates. Thanks!_


	2. 010 Annoy

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

_Here's another oneshot. Please read on if you fancy - it takes a kinda meh-meh view on the relationship, but I thought that certain aspects of the SasuSaku relationship needed to be addressed. Nah, I'm kidding, this is what fell under the prompt... Enjoy! _

**_-Heavy spoilers for the end of the Manga!-_**

* * *

_010\. Annoy_

Ino was the first person to tell me I was annoying. We were six, and we'd argued over Sasuke, again. She'd called me annoying, and she'd shouted it so loudly that the whole playground went silent and stared at me. Of course I cried, and I've never forgotten it. I find it a worse insult that 'forehead' now.

Since I'd shown such a weakness, Ino capitalised on it - but I never felt as offended as I had done before. We had this strange relationship, where she'd called me 'forehead' or 'annoying', and I'd call her 'pig' or 'stupid'. But never really meant either. Still, we competed over Sasuke, and that was the worst one. Perhaps if kidded myself so far into loving him, that when I actually did begin to love him, it hurt me so much the final time he called me annoying.

The first time he'd done it, it was more surprising that he was so rude, but every other time he said it after that, I just pretended that if never heard it and thought about a time he was nice to me - mostly in my dreams.

But then, on the day he left, it affected me so badly. I could barely process anything after for what I realised was the last time he told me I was annoying. I realised that that was it; he was leaving us all, possibly forever, and all he had to say to me was 'you're annoying'. I understood then, that he'd never. Care about me, and he'd never care about anyone - Naruto was practically his brother, and yet he was shunning him in favour of a snake man. I realised then that I may have lost my final chance for any future with him.

But I didn't stop loving him.

I never forgot what he said to me, and the first time I saw him, when he stood at the top of the cliff almost hidden in the shade of the sun, I remembered his voice in my head, telling me I was annoying, telling me that I'd only annoy him. He'd become my nightmare and my best dream.

I saw him later when I had resolved to kill him - I'd become so strong, just to prove him wrong and show him that I wasn't an annoyance, that I could protect myself and be useful, and I was so offended and shock and hurt that I was thrown aside easily, but I was mostly glad. It had taken so long to resolve to do this, and I'd hurt so many people that I knew that I couldn't fail, but I also knew that failure was my only option. My role in this fight wasn't to kill Sasuke, but to help Naruto win him back. He never said I was annoying then, but the look in his eyes showed me exactly what he thought of me; I was just annoying. I wouldn't ever be on their level. I was a hindrance. I resolved to work harder. But I still couldn't stop loving him, no matter what he did or how he treated me.

And in the war, when he finally rejoined us, on our side, I was so glad. I didn't see his usual downtrodden gaze, and he didn't seem to be annoyed with me. Rather, he seemed glad of my presence - I was needed on a practical level by him. I felt validated for the first time in my life. Of course, he had to go and ruin that with a genjutsu using those eyes that made me feel as though I were being. Stabbed, just as my heart was. I finally thought I was useful to him; valuable - but I was still just annoying, I would still just get in the way. I couldn't describe the feeling, but I pushed it aside - my teacher needed me, and I would be damned if I let Kakashi-sensei I suffer, or worse, in my watch. I couldn't let anything go wrong, I _had_ to prove that I was useful, in what I was confident in. Despite what I'd like to say, I needed his validation in this, I needed to know that I wasn't just the annoying girl anymore.

But Sasuke had changed, he wasn't quite his vengeful self, and he wasn't quite his old self - he was something different, something more and something less hate filled. I worried like mad when I saw the two lying there, him bleeding out from the stump where his arm was, and Naruto sitting up fine, with an arm forming as I watched it - of course he wasn't fine, when wasn't he? But Sasuke, as proud and impudent as ever - refused a new arm. He refused to be healed too, until I almost pinned him down to make him agree. Something had changed in his eyes too, they didn't look at me like I was worthless, and they didn't look at me as though he had all the weight of the world on his shoulders. He looked at peace, and he almost looked happy to see me. I couldn't restore his arm, but I could heal him - and I healed him with such dexterity that one of his eyebrows shifted up somewhat. I'd win what I'd wanted, partly. He was impressed with me, to a degree, and I'd got the validation I wanted, even if it wasn't in spoken form. I knew then, as I always had done, that I loved him.

When finally, we were all back in the village together, Sasuke looked different. I knew how he'd changed, finally. He felt guilt. He felt guilty for wanting to destroy all of the village he was in again, he wanted to destroy his home, and he wanted to destroy the bonds with every single one of his friends. I understood, somehow, even though I didn't want to. He wanted to leave, to avoid being reminded of his mistakes everyday. We bonded over this, and our relationship progressed, as I'd always hoped it would, from severe to cordial to friendly to intimate. He let me move into the Uchiha residence which he'd been given back, and I understood during the time when he would leave. We never married, and we both understood that he had boundaries, and that I had to have my independence. But we functioned together like a well oiled machine; it was rare an argument broke out.

Soon enough, as is to be expected, I was pregnant, and he left. I understood as I always did, but when he didn't come home after two weeks.. A month... Two months... Four months... I worried. He'd always promised he'd be back, and he'd always stayed true to his word. I could only wonder whether he'd thought I was annoying again, or if he'd left and decided not to come back. But he did, eventually. He told me that he had some business to conduct once every year, and I thought I understood. But I was heavily pregnant, and I was angry, so furious that I banished him from his own house for an entire week, when I went into labour, and he returned to my side without a word. I never did have much consistency and stamina when it came to Sasuke. As he named our daughter, I knew that is been right to love him, even if it was difficult and painful at times - this was worth it.

And when my daughter called Naruto's son annoying for the first time, with a triumphant cry issuing from her small mouth, I was taken somewhat aback - she spoke and sounded and had the eyes and hair of Sasuke, but the temperament of me. And yet she still managed to call people annoying.

I do love Sasuke, even if he did manage to pass that on to our daughter.

* * *

_Yeah, I read the final chapter soon before writing this - can you guess what was still on my mind? :p Anyway, thanks for reading, please leave a review and follow if you'd like. Thanks!_


	3. 050 Flower

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

_Good Afternoon! I hope you like this one, I don't really have too much to say... enjoy!_

* * *

_050\. Flower _

_Cherry Blossom_

Her name was 'Sakura'. Cherry Blossom. At first glance, there couldn't be any other name for her - her hair was the exact colour of the flowers she was named for. The sweet little flowers that bloomed in spring, and faded soon after, every year - an unrelenting cycle. I know that I couldn't think of any other name for her - not that I'd want there to be.  
Cherry blossoms were my favourite flower. They still are, but it mattered more then. She chased me more back then, so I didn't tell anyone. Besides, it probably didn't help my image to have a 'favourite flower' - that was more a Naruto type thing. I always thought that the Cherry Blossoms were the most beautiful of the flowers; their life was so fleeting, but they made it beautiful whilst it lasted. They almost blocked out the sun with their pink little flowers, and then, when the time was right, they blanketed the floor with their death. It was poetic, and somehow I felt like I understood. Sounds stupid; I 'understood a flower'. It's true though, I knew more than most how it was to see people grow to their prime of their life and then fade all too quickly.  
That may be the case for the flowers, but I don't think I'd wish that upon her. Maybe, in my darkest times that I can barely admit to, I might've wished it then. Now, I'd never want that to happen, I think I'd put my own life before hers. I don't want her to fade now, since she's in the prime of her life. She so beautiful and kind and she barely hits even Naruto now... I don't want this to fade.  
Her hair may be like a cherry blossom, but the rest of her was not. She used to primp and preen herself when we were very young, when we were fist put onto a three man squad. I thought that was like a cherry blossom's bud, preparing to bloom. But I couldn't see past her then, and I never thought she'd bloom into anything beautiful. After three years though, she had bloomed, but into something else. She wasn't gentle and calm and soft and beautiful like I'd wanted her to be, deep in my rarest dreams. But she was tough with a hard outer shell and a harder still fist, and she'd kept her pink hair cropped. When it came to the rumours, for her, I really did prefer longer hair. She was nothing like a cherry blossom back then and, when everything was calm and I was alone, I hoped that she'd soften and become the cherry-blossom like woman I'd always imagined. A woman like my mother.  
But of course, when I came back the village with Naruto, she was so cold to me. The winter temperatures froze my outside, and her coldness froze my inside. I felt desolate, and slightly hopeless. She was still so angry, so furious at the world, and there was nothing I could do to stop that feeling.  
So I made her a bouquet of Cherry Blossoms, when the buds were just beginning to bloom on the trees.  
With the help of Naruto, I cornered her in training ground seven, and I gave them to her. She shouted at me for hours, and to my shame I shouted at her too. She eventually collapsed into tears, and dragged me down to the floor with her.  
From then on, she was the woman of my dreams - the woman I knew she was going to be. She was like a flower; softer, calmer, and her anger was mostly dispersed. We were happy, and we still are. And every year when the cherry blossoms are just blooming, I give her a bouquet of the soft pink flowers that are just like her.

* * *

_Cherry Blossoms = transience of life, kindness, gentleness, Wabi-Sabi (Japan) and feminine Beauty (China)_

_I knew I wanted to do a Cherry Blossom themed one for this prompt (I mean, she's called Sakura for crying out loud!) but I wasn't really sure what to do with it. Eh, it's fine I guess._

_Please review if you liked and follow for more. Thanks!_


	4. 050 Eyes

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

_well, this is it! It always feels so final to type that; I suppose it is in a way. Although, I do have more planned, I just need to write then, and you should see them in about 3-7 months time, maybe longer, depends on how hard I fail my A-Levels. For now however, enjoy!_

* * *

_050\. Eyes_

_Blood Red_

I loved him... I love him... But his eyes, they scare me, if I'm honest.

When I was younger, I liked them, I really did. They were so dark and reflective and mysterious and now that I'm older, they're... Well, they're down right sexy. I thought that was all there was to it really, all there would ever be. I should've known better, the Sharingan was famous around the world for installing fear in the toughest ninja. But Kakashi's never scared me, I was just intregued by the swirling obsidian tomoes and the startling red hue. Perhaps it was because he was such a friendly man. Not at first of course, but during the wave mission he became a friendly man - a father figure, but he was too young (and now I know it - too attractive) to be a father.

It was on that same mission in the wave when he awakened his Sharingan. He came back with Naruto, pinning is all with an icy look, and then I felt the breath pushed from my lungs. I felt like I was being pinned to a wall, a knee in my chest and no escape viable. He stared at me for long enough for my heart to leap up my throat, and then the tomoes spun and the blood curdling red was gone. I was never more relieved. I still loved him though, to my stupidity.

When we were older, and he was finally back in the village, I felt the wrath of the Sharingan nice again. I'd spent the night with him... It was a mistake, and I felt so stupid - it was all I'd wanted as a child, well, not quite in this form, but I'd wanted his love, in some way. This was the closest yet that I'd got to it... But it was a mistake, after the passion had faded. I was trying to leave, in the middle of the night whilst he slept and hopefully the alcohol would take care of his memory, or else I'd probably leave the village. I was half way through redressing myself, sitting on the edge of the bed and just slightly turned to keep an eye on him when he awoke.

He sat up so fast, his skin a glistening sheen and his breath wild like a horse beating steps onto the dry mud of a desert. He grabbed my shoulder and brought me closer to him, and I looked into his eyes. They shone bloody in the near pitch of the night, the black lines of the star almost glowing in the night. I remember seeing the wide stare of red, seeing it unrepentant and cold and murderous and everything dark in the world... I know that he didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. He drew me bro them, and I only remember having to watch him and two faceless children with obsidian hair be killed by my own hand, over and over and over...

I don't know quite what happened then, but I can remember his voice and feeling my body hit the floor in the night.

I woke up, days later feeling as though the sky had landed on my body and crushed it, sapping it of all energy, on a hospital bed, with the gentle sound of a beeping machine faintly registering in my brain. I was weary, and I wanted to shiver and scream and cry all at the same time. I didn't know what to do.

I saw him there, at the side of my bed, and screamed, my eyes going wide, mirroring his. He tried to subdue me, to comfort me I suppose, but he failed. I looked into the pitch black, and all I could see was red, the endless plains of blood red.

* * *

_Well that is all! For now, Mwhahahaha! As I said above, expect more in the future. _

_For now, however, please reviews if you liked this one in particular or any of the past chapters, and follow for all/any future updates. Thanks!_


End file.
